La Aventura de mi Vida: Conocerte
by Jesby Andley Grandchester
Summary: Un secreto recién revelado llevara a Candy a otro continente buscando alguien que fue parte de sus vida, sin querer también encontrara el amor. Acompáñenme en este Terrific lleno de drama, diversión, romance y aventura.
1. Chapter 1

LA AVENTURA DE MI VIDA: CONOCERTE

Un secreto recién revelado, llevara a Candy a otro continente. Llegara buscando a alguien de su vida y sin querer encontrara también el amor. Acompáñenme en este terrific lleno de drama, diversión, aventuras y romance. Es mi primer trabajo. Solo quiero entretener no lucrar.

CAPITULO I

Le gustaba sentarse en el pasto y mirar a su alrededor. Era un lugar muy bonito, grandes árboles, bellas flores, aire muy rico, gente agradable. Había llegado con algunos ahorros y dos metas: estudiar y conocer a su padre. Sabía que la última le costaría, pues solo tenía una dirección de la casa donde había crecido durante su primer año y de eso ya hacían 17 años. Tenía aproximadamente 3 semanas cursando en la Universidad de Leeds, sus contactos habían logrado conseguirle un cupo para el éxamen de admisión y finalmente entrar en aquel lugar donde cursaría Educación por los próximos 5 años. Por ahora vivía en una casa victoriana a 10 minutos del campus y compartía piso con 3 chicas a las que apenas lee había hablado: Annie Britter, Patricia O'Brian y Karen Klaise. Gracias a Dios por ahora tomaba clases solo por la mañana de Lunes a Viernes, el resto del tiempo se dedicaría a conseguir un trabajo y enfocarse en su segunda meta.

Candy Andreína Andley Blanco, era inglesa, pero todo ese tiempo su madre María Blanco le hizo creer que había nacido en Venezuela y por supuesto le decía que sus ojos verdes su cabello rubio y la piel nívea eran por su padre, un escocés que residía en Londres, quien fuera el protagonista de ser procreada, y era todo lo que sabía de él; y su madre en lecho de muerte decidió contarle a Candy todo cuanto se había guardado por años.

Sentada, allí en donde estaba, recordaba tantas cosas pero cuando llegaba al desenlace más triste, se levantó para no pensar más. Era muy doloroso. Si no fuera por ese secreto revelado segundos antes de fallecer su madre, no habría llegado hasta allí.

Se levantó, limpió sus lágrimas y pensó- no hay nada mejor que ir a comer un helado para despejar mi mente- Y es que desde que había llegado a aquel nuevo mundo, visitó una heladería que le encantó y ahora iba con frecuencia.

Al entrar el sonido de las campanillas le hizo voltear la cabeza y sonreír, era música para sus oídos.

-Buenas Tardes, quisiera una barquilla con dos porciones- expresó una alegre Candy.

Rápidamente el joven contestó: - Deja que adivine ¿Crema de Fresa y Chocolate? ¿cierto?-

\- ¡Wow!, ¿cómo supiste?-

\- Bueno, no vayas a pensar que soy un acosador, solo que ya tienes tiempo viniendo para acá, por lo que asumo, es tu favorita ¿o me equivoco?-

-Estás en lo cierto- dice la chica extendiendo su mano -No nos conocemos formalmente, me llamo Candy, un placer-.

-Anthony Brower, el placer es mío!-.

¿Anthony?, lindo nombre, lindo todo.

-Gracias. Me vas a hacer sonrojar y debería ser al revés-.

-¿Al revés que cosa?-

-Digo: Yo debo ser el que te halague y tu quien se sonroje-

-Ja ja ja, es cierto. Fue que pensé en voz alta, pero ya que me escuchaste, ¿para qué voy a pedirte disculpas?-

\- Tanto como disculpas tampoco. También para mi es lindo que me consideres lindo. jajaja Ya parezco un trabalenguas. Mejor toma tu helado y disfruta -

\- Gracias -.

Candy se sienta en una butaca a degustar el helado y Anthony se le queda viendo y admirándola mientras piensa... Es tan linda, tendrá novio? Por supuesto que debe de tener novio y ¿por qué estoy pensando en eso? yo si tengo novia y me costo que me diera el sí, perdóname Karen por pensar estas cosas!

Anthony decide acercarse para seguir charlando con ella

-¿Puedo sentarme contigo? Digo mientras vienen clientes, es Martes y a esta hora no llegan muchos -.

\- Si claro, más bien pensaba preguntarte si... ¿querías acompañarme? normalmente como sola, apenas estoy conociendo gente pero hoy he hecho una nueva amistad, ¿ verdad?.

\- ¡Me complace que desde ya me consideres tu amigo!, invitación bien aceptada y recibida entonces. Pero déjame brindarme un cucuruchito para estar a la par contigo jajajaja.

\- jajaja

\- Y cuéntame Candy? ¿Cómo es que pareces de aquí pero tu forma de hablar es distinta?, ¡hasta podría jurar que aun no dominas el Idioma!-

\- Porque precisamente no soy de aquí, aunque sí pero no.

-¿Y cómo es eso?- pregunto contrariado

\- Bueno es que nací y viví aquí en mi primer año, pero el resto de mis días los he vivido en Venezuela-

-¿mitad latina mitad inglesa?

-No, latina, escocesa e inglesa-

\- Ah bueno linda combinación entonces! expresó un sonriente Anthony. ¿Y por qué te mudaste para allá?-

-Es una larga historia, a lo mejor otro día te la cuente!

-Ok, es obvio que me estoy entrometiendo!- contesta Anthony

Candy responde rápidamente - no tranquilo, es que no soy muy buena para abrirme en lo personal-

-Tranquila Candy, no te preocupes! yo no estoy ofendido recién me conoces, es absolutamente normal que actúes así.-

-Gracias por comprender... pero en resumen vengo a estudiar y conocer siempre quise venir a Inglaterra y aunque quiero ir a Londres, debo encontrar primero un trabajo y establecerme bien. Me han dicho que la capital es cara, ya no me quedan casi ahorros y tengo que ir bien respaldada, no crees? -

-Ya lo creo-

\- Pero si necesitas trabajo yo podría abogar por ti. Me traes más tarde tu hoja de vida y te daría respuestas mañana, te parece?-

-¿En serio harías eso por mi?-

\- Claro que si, por lo menos pareces una buena muchacha y hay algo dentro de mi corazón que me dice que debo ayudarte!

-¡Muchas gracias, muchas gracias, deja que lo imprima y ya vuelvo!

-¿Pero Candy y tu helado?-... Se lo dijo al viento porque la chica ya se había marchado!

jajaja que niña tan atolondrada! Es muy agradable. Algo me dice que seremos grandes amigos! pensó un sonriente Anthony.

Bueno chicas hasta aquí el primer capitulo, lean y si pueden comenten, quisiera saber que les parece. No me gusta dejar palabras sin acentuar pero apenas estoy aprendiendo con esto. Tengan un poco de paciencia a mi persona. Hasta el próximo Capitulo. Saludos desde Venezuela.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO II

Llego toda apurada a su residencia, tenía que buscar un lugar donde le imprimieran su hoja de vida y recordó que no tenia foto.

\- ¡Ay rayos Candy, por eso es que no debes dejar las cosas a última hora! Expresó apurada.

Se baño y vistió lo mas rápido que pudo para ir a tomarse una foto. Menos mal recordó que a 2 cuadras de allí había visto una publicidad de que sacaban fotos y hacían impresiones a negro y color.

-Qué bueno que conocí a Anthony!. Gracias Señor porque me lo pusiste en mi camino. Aunque el dijo algo muy curioso, si mal no recuerdo era que sentía en su corazón que debía ayudarme y fue algo tan extraño, yo también sentí algo, bueno lo que sea gracias mi Dios.

Decidió dejarse el cabello suelto, se coloco crema para peinar para que se le definieran los rizos. Llevaba un Jersey blanco, un jean color beige, botines marrón oscuro y una bufanda de chiffon a rayas blancas y marrón del mismo color de los zapatos alrededor del cuello. Se veía bastante linda aunque un poco bohemia; agarro su mochila y el pendrive y salió tan apurada que cuando cruzo en la esquina de la calle, se dio de frente con un tipo y cayo sentada de un solo mamonazo.

-¡Fíjate por donde caminas! Yo estoy bueno pero no es para que te me abalances así, puedo darte una cita, contigo la tendría! le dijo el tipo súper engreído a Candy.

-¿Qué? Ni me conoces y estás hablando de citas?, ¡qué horror!

-Muy amable el ayudarme a levantar, pero hasta ahí. Adiós-

-¡Adios preciosura! y le silbo fui fuio.

¡Qué tipo tan loco este!, no puedo negar que es un adonis pero parece que es de esas personas que se creen la ultima Coca cola. Pensó Candy.

-¡Karen, abre la puerta. Ya estoy aquí, vamos a llegar tarde!-

-Ya voy Territo, tranquilo todavía tenemos tiempo-

-Y tú no vuelvas a decirme Territo, sabes que lo odio!- le grito a su prima.

\- jajaja, territo, territo te irrito? jajaja- Pasa y cierra la puerta-

-¡Boba, ¿qué tanto te arreglas? si eres una Grandchester-

-¿No entiendo que tiene que ver el apellido aquí?- Pregunta Karen

-¡pues que nos sale preciosura por todos lados! jajaja-

-Ay Territo que voy a hacer contigo?- Aunque sea bella como dices, el amor es lo que me hace querer arreglarme cada vez mas-

-Ash! se había tardado, ya volvemos con Tony-

-Bueno primo, lo entenderás cuando te enamores- Se que no te gusta lo cursi pero algún día te hará falta, y cuando llegue ese día lo voy a disfrutar plenamente-

-Si claro Jane Austin, puedes esperar sentada!-

¡Ya estoy lista, vámonos!

¡Uff por fin nos vamos!

Después de por fin haberse tomado la foto e imprimir el documento se fue hasta la heladeria...

-Gracias Anthony por lo que estás haciendo por mí, así no me den el puesto, gracias.

\- ¡No te preocupes Candy, ten fe!-

-Mira, toma tu helado-

-¡Ay si lo olvide!-

-¡Si saliste como si fueras a correr en una maratón! jajaja

-¡Adelante, búrlate!-

-Ay no sabes el bribón que conocí esta tarde. Me hierve la sangre cuando me consigo con tontos así, que se creen que con una sonrisa una debe caer derretida!-

-jajaja y como lo conociste?-

-Pues venia toda apurada y me tropecé con él y fui a dar derechita a la acera, caí de nalgas!

...y de repente empezó Candy a reírse, ahora que lo pienso no pude ni reírme no tenia con quien y estaba tan apurada que ni en eso pensé jajajaja...

Despues que se calmo, Anthony le dijo: -Estaba pensando en lo que hablamos ahora, de que estabas reuniendo para ir a Londres

-¿Que es lo que estabas pensando?-

-Escúchame: Mi novia estudia en la Universidad de Leeds y siempre al terminar el semestre vamos una temporada a la capital. Y yo se que apenas estamos conociéndonos pero si quieres...-

-¿Si quiero que cosa?- pregunta una perpleja Candy.

-¡Si quieres puedes venir con nosotros!.

-¡De veras, me parece muy gentil de tu parte pero no quiero abusar y además parecer como lamparita entre ustedes dos!-

-¿Lamparita? jajaja ¿qué cosas dices?-

-Para nada. Pero si quieres puedes verlo como un favor, el primo de mi novia siempre nos acompaña y casi siempre resulta ser un dolor de cabeza, así que míralo como una ayuda a mi persona, Karen también te lo va a agradecer!.

-¡Bueno en ese caso, creo que lo voy a pensar!-

-Excelente-

-¿Y que estudia tu novia?- Pregunta la chica.

-Educación-

-Que coincidencia yo también, a lo mejor la conozco, como se apellida?-

-Klaise -

¿En serio? ¿Karen Klaise es tu novia? claro que la conozco, comparto el piso con ella, como es que no te había visto?

-Solo no hemos coincidido y yo poco voy para allá también.-

-!Con razón dicen que el mundo es pequeño¡ Me encanta la personalidad de Karen. Me parece que ha nombrado también a su primo y creo que mis otras compañeras de piso me han dicho que el tipo esta como Dios manda y que... en ese momento la interrumpe Anthony

\- Candy, deja de pensar en voz alta y guarda para ti esos detalles, no me interesa escucharlo- Dice Anthony con cara de asco.

\- ja ja ja perdona tienes razón, no sé qué me pasa, no suelo ser así.

Al cabo de unos silenciosos segundos... comen un podo de lado y Anthony le comenta:

\- Mirándote bien si tienes algo de latina, tus pómulos, pero hasta allí, no logro ver mas-

-Si bueno, los pómulos, el área de las cejas y mi sonrisa es la herencia de mami- Se quedo lela pensando y dijo en voz alta: Te extraño tanto mami!- mientras le rodaba una lagrima.

Anthony de una vez le ofreció una servilleta y ella volvió a pedirle disculpas, él le dijo que no le importaba y le pregunto porque su madre no había venido con ella, allí no pudo más y rompió a llorar...

\- Entre sollozos le dijo: Mi mami murió y ahora estoy sola en este mundo snif, snif. Solo tengo algunos amigos en Venezuela y no conozco a mi padre, por eso vine a buscarle y decirle quien soy. Dios mío, no se lo había dicho a nadie!, en especial hoy estoy muy triste porque mami cumple 3 meses de muerta y no estoy allá, para visitar su tumba y contarle lo mucho que me hace falta. Era mi amiga mas especial snif, snif y aunque debería estar enojada con ella por esconderme tantas cosas, lo hizo por miedo y por mi y por ella snif, snif, snif

Anthony al ver que se echo a llorar , puso una mano en su hombro tratando de calmarla y no quiso abrazarla puesto que no quería se fuera a incomodar... Ya, ya... tranquila... desahógate cuanto quieras...

Al cabo de unos minutos Candy limpio sus lagrimas y decidió irse.

\- Gracias por escucharme-

-¿Te sientes mejor ahora?-

-Si claro, muchas gracias-

-He decidido, que serás como la hermanita que nunca tuve...-

-Gracias Anthony, por todo, hasta mañana si Dios quiere... salió rumbo a la puerta con la cabeza gacha y para su sorpresa vuelve a toparse con Mr. Petulante

¿Tu otra vez? contestaron al unísono.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO III

En seguida sonrió de forma engreída y le pregunto: -¿Acaso me estas siguiendo?-

-¡Si claro, eso desearías!

\- No es que lo desee señorita, pero a la larga todas acaban por perseguirme-

\- ¡Bueno, pues en ese paquete no entro yo, con permiso! -

-Hey espera, ¿cómo están tus posaderas? ¿creo que te diste duro? jajaja

-¡Eso a usted Sr., no le incumbe!.

\- Silbo y luego sonrió arrogante -¡Que boquita!-.

Pero Candy no pudo seguir avanzando porque Karen la vio

-Hola Candy, no te veo desde ayer, está todo bien?-

-Si tranquila, no te preocupes-.

-¡Ok, nos vemos mañana entonces!- dice Karen.

\- ¿Por cierto Candy, vas a hacer algo después de aquí?

-Sí, tengo una actividad de Pedagogía para el Jueves-

\- ¿Y te falta mucho?-

-No, ya estoy bastante adelantada pero quiero terminar eso hoy, era en pareja, pero nunca di con el tipo.-

\- ¿Y con qué profesora estás viendo la materia?

-Con la profesora Leegan. Por qué?-

-Te voy a dar un consejo, mas te vale conseguir al tipo, esa vieja es una verdadera cortapelotas, aunque en nuestro caso es una cortatetas jaja, pero ya ...fuera de bromas, si la hiciste tu sola, no te va a aceptar el trabajo. Porque si ella dijo en parejas, así será y no le valen excusas.

\- Gracias por tu consejo, ¿tú la viste con ella?

-Sí, y eso le paso a una amiga.

-Esa es la ventaja de que vayas dos semestres más adelantada que yo.

-Si bueno, cuando quieras te instruyo. ¿Y te sabes el nombre del tipo?- Masculla Karen-

\- Si, me dijeron que se llamaba... Tomas Steven-

\- Menos mal, un nombre popular.

\- ¿Lo conoces? pregunta Candy.

-Claro, contesta Karen -es amigo del territo aquí presente.

-¿De quién?

Contesta Terry -De su adorado tormento, Señorita... ?

-¡Déjalo en señorita, ni en sueños quiero que te sepas mi nombre!

Karen contesta -¿Se conocen?-

-Por desgracia- murmura Candy.

¿Qué le hiciste que ya te odia?- pregunta Karen

\- !No es que lo odie, solo me repugna la gente engreída! comenta Candy-

-Me gusta tu sinceridad. Pero tienes dos opciones: o me dices tu nombre y te presento a mi amigo o sigues con tu orgullo y repruebas la actividad, ¡tú decides! tic,toc,tic,toc se acaba el tiempo!- comentó Terry con media sonrisa.

\- ¡Ah está bien!. Me llamo Candy

\- Y...¿ Candy no tiene apellido?- pregunta con voz aterciopelada.

-Pero...-

-Tu apellido-

-Lo miro furiosa y respondió... Andley, soy Candy Andley. ¿satisfecho? -

-¡Por ahora!- respondió con cara de que había ganado.

-Mucho gusto, un placer soy Terrence Grandchester, pero puedes llamarme Terry y extendió su mano.

-¿Me vas a dejar con la mano extendida? que mala educación, ¿no te enseñaron modales?-

\- Si me enseñaron, pero mientras yo estoy esperando por la información, accediendo a tu chantaje, tu no me has dado nada!-

-¿Qué es lo que no te he dado?- y la miro triunfal, al notar que Candy parecía un tomate. -!Solo estoy esperando que estreches tu mano con la mía!-

Candy notando que estaba abochornada con el último comentario, estrecho su mano, a la espera de que le dijera algo del paradero de su amigo, para poder salir de allí y llamar al tal Tomas. Lo que ella no se esperaba fue la corriente que sintió cuando Terry no solo tomo su mano sino que se la beso. Quedó perpleja y el también... ambos se miraron a los ojos por pocos segundos que les parecieron eternos.

Ella solo pensaba: ¡Que ojos tan hermosos, azules como el mar, como para sumergirme en ellos!.-

El estaba perdido en su mirar: Parecen joyas. Esmeralda, Jade, Jaspe, Cuarzo.

Hasta que Anthony carraspeo dos veces y ellos salieron de su trance.

Candy incomoda bajó un poco la mirada, mientras Karen los veía con cara de que si no se gustaban pronto echarían chispas... pero de amor.

Terry por su parte, también se sintió algo extraño, todo aquello por un beso en la mano y lo peor de todo es que sentía algo incomodo en su entrepierna. -¿Qué te pasa Terry? ¡Contrólate!.-

Busco el número del celular de su amigo y de una vez lo llamo. - Para que no digas que soy malo- le dijo a Candy.

-Tomas, hermano cómo estás?, yo muy bien. Mira aquí tengo a una chiquita que dice que estás viendo Pedagogía con ella y quiere hablar contigo, ya te la comunico.-

Antes de contestar Candy lo miro mal y le dijo: - ¡Ya que sabes mi nombre, úsalo. No vuelvas a llamarme chiquita o chiquitas te voy a dejar... pero las pelotas!

Para Karen y Anthony no paso desapercibido el comentario y trataron de contener la risa sin mucho éxito.

Candy hablo con Tomas desde el celular de Terry, se pusieron de acuerdo, entrego el celular, le dio las gracias a Karen y a Terry y salió de esa heladería, lo más rápido que sus piernas podían dar. Estaba enojada consigo misma, sabía que el Sr petulante la había llevado al límite y en un solo día. Había pasado de ser un engreído a hacerle un favor. -Que hombre más extraño!.-

Mientras tanto en la heladería...

-¿Que fue todo eso territo?- Expreso Karen burlándose.

-Te gusta la chica, ¿no?- Deberías pedirle que salga contigo!

-Cállate, no seas ridícula, recuerda querida... a mi me buscan, no al revés.-

-Es más, estamos tardando mucho. ¿por qué no has cerrado Anthony o no vas con nosotros?.

-Claro que voy, estaba haciendo la conciliación de la caja mientras tu seguías pensando en Candy. Y te aviso una cosa desde ya, ella ha sufrido, está sola y le viene bien tener buenos amigos, si tu quieres ser uno, adelante... pero si lo que quieres es ser un patán con ella, te las veras conmigo. Ya estas advertido... como dice el Lorax (1).

-Vaya! ibas bien con la amenaza hasta que dijiste Lorax, quien te va a tomar en serio diciendo eso?

-Tú sabes que hablo en serio.-

-Epa Karen, ¿cómo que te salió rival, no?

-Ninguna rival Karen, tu sabes que yo te quiero, ¿verdad?-

-Sí, lo sé amor.- contesto sonriente.

-Bueno vámonos, dejen la charlita cursi para otro día, no me voy a perder el juego por nada del mundo, ya quisieran otros tener nuestra suerte. Asientos VIP en la UEFA Champions League- celebra un Terry henchido de emoción!.

(1) Lorax: Película de animación infantil. Guardián del bosque de las trúfulas.

Bueno chicas, he aquí el tercer capítulo. Gracias a vianyv07, skarllet norman, Magda Vidales, mixie07, AmmiiMorrigan, Darling eveling, por sus comentarios, por seguirme o colocarme entre sus favoritos y su apoyo; son como una bebida energizante para las ideas de esta loca cabeza mía. Y también gracias a las que me leen anónimamente, gracias por tomarse un tiempito, espero les siga gustando la historia. Saludos desde Venezuela y Hasta pronto! Dios me las cuide!


	4. Capítulo 4

Mis más sinceras disculpas a todas las que leen, siguen y han puesto favorito la historia. Tengo este capítulo listo desde hace un mes, pero por no sé qué razones no me dejaba entrar a mi cuenta e intenté con otra pero tampoco pude. Bueno las dejo para que lean…

CAPITULO IV

Llegaron al estadio y como era de esperarse había demasiada gente, pero todavía daba chance para comprar unos perros calientes y buenas cervezas.

Terry pensaba que había tenido una suerte parecida a la de Jack Dawson(2). Luego de haberse conseguido a Eliza Leegan en una disco semanas atrás y de que ella le coqueteara... Mientras estaban en su encuentro "casual", él supo por ella que su hermano Neal había comprado entradas al primer juego de la Champions. Terry sabiendo que el chico era adicto al póker, no dudo en dejar rápido la sesión de besuqueo con Eliza, le dio una excusa y se fue. Tenía que averiguar el paradero de Neal, estaba casi seguro que las apostaría y Terry era un muy buen jugador, quería ir al partido, no podía darse el lujo de perderlas. Así que lo primero que hizo fue llamar a su amigo Tomas para ver si sabía dónde estaba, pero él no le supo dar respuesta, sin embargo le dijo que llamara a Jimmy que él iba a estar en un pub esa noche y así fue como dio con Neal.

Anthony lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos...

-¡Wuao Terry, gracias por pensar en nosotros también, después de todo no eres tan egoísta como yo pensaba!- dice Anthony.

-Ni pienses que lo hice por ti. Fue por mi adorable prima. ¡Y no, no soy tan egoísta como crees!

\- Oye Territo nunca me dijiste bien ¿cómo fue que conseguiste las entradas?

-Pues no te dije bien, porque realmente no te conté y no pienso hacerlo tampoco, le dijo a Karen sacándole la lengua-

-¿Pero... al menos son legales, no?-

-Ya estás aquí, ¿de veras vas a preguntar eso?-

-Territo contesta de una vez, sí o no?-

-¡Por supuesto que son legales!, ¿quién crees tú que soy yo? ¡Vas a herir mis sentimientos!- dijo con cara de puchero.

-En serio, ¿tienes?- comenta Anthony.

-¡Cállate, no estoy hablando contigo idiota!- responde Terry.-

-Mis Disculpas primo. Expreso Karen Y luego de lanzarle un puño en el brazo, le amenazo! Ah, ¡y que sea la última vez que le hables así a Anthony!, ok?-

-¡Mi amor, yo me puedo defender!

-jajajaja... ustedes de verdad que son ¡la pareja del año!- Comenta Terry

De repente mucha gente comienza a entrar al estadio...

-Ya cállense, va a empezar el desfile!-

... mientras se preparan para la gran ola roja que se deslizaba desde el otro lado del estadio hasta ellos y gritaban eufóricos: Manchester! Manchester! Manchester!

Y comenzó el partido contra FC Barcelona alego un comentarista y a los pocos minutos...

-Quítasela, si, si, vamos, vamos! Gooooooooooooooollllll gritaron al unísono Anthony, Karen y Terry.

Candy llego a su habitación contenta del día que tuvo. Había hecho un amigo que casualmente era novio de Karen, quien compartía piso con ella y que mejor aún le dio la oportunidad de tener un trabajo, que a pesar de que no era seguro, estaba entusiasmada con la idea. Las cosas que sucedieron ese particular día, hicieron mermar un poco su tristeza por el recuerdo de la muerte de su madre. Recordó a la Srta. Pony directora del Colegio Católico San Agustín en donde realizo todos sus estudios de Primaria hasta Bachillerato, el lazo de amistad que surgió entre ellas, no solo por lo buena estudiante que era la chica sino que además fue una gran amiga para su madre quien la ayudo cuando esta más la necesitaba. Y como olvidar a la maestra de Teología, la Hna. María, cuando se enteró que tenía la idea de venir hasta aquí, a pesar de que al principio no quería que viviera en otro país alegando que no conocía a nadie y que en este caso tenía razón... empero la Srta. Pony le hizo entender que Candy tenía derecho de buscar a su padre y entre ellas dos establecieron los contactos correspondientes, siempre les iba a estar agradecida.

-Mama solo me contó lo que ella había visto y escuchado ojalá, quizás después de todos estos años, papá aun este vivo y me quiera-

Para dejar de pensar, encendió un momento el televisor, le gustaban los programas de Nat Geo como: Juegos Mentales, o los documentales de Discovery Channel. En eso tocaron a su puerta:

-¿Quién será?, no estoy esperando a nadie-

Cuando abre la puerta sus compañeras de piso Annie y Patricia están vestidas casuales.

-Hola Candy, ¿cómo estás?- Saluda Annie.

-Bien ¿y ustedes?-

\- Bastante bien-

-¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

-Yo sé que no nos conocemos bien y que pocas veces hemos hablado, pero...- se queda atascada Patty- Annie dile tu mejor-

-Queremos invitarte a que vayas con nosotras a un club que están aperturando hoy los hermanos Cornwell-

-¿Y ellos son?-

-Los hermanos más famosos de la universidad, Archibald o Archie y Alistair o Stear, ¿no te suenan? ¿No me digas que no los has visto?-

-¡Uhm no!- Responde Candy con cara de no saber que se perdió.

-Bueno, el punto es que queremos que vayas con nosotras y así aprovechamos de conocernos- Dice Annie.

-Habíamos cuadrado con Karen para invitarte pero hoy está en un juego de futbol con su primo y su novio- comenta Patty

-No sé- Contesta Candy dudosa –Mañana hay que levantarse temprano y no quiero quedarme dormida-.

-Ah Candy por favor- ¿A qué horas te acuestas normalmente?- Pregunta Patty

-A las 9pm-

-Por favor, disculpa mi atrevimiento, pero ¡deja de ser tan prematura! - Comenta Annie

-¿tan prematura?-

-si… ¡estas comportándote como viejita!- le dijo sonriendo -además me dijeron que habrá karaoke latino.

-¿lo dices en serio?- por un momento se emocionó Candy

-Si porque uno de los socios es argentino, chileno o algo así. De hecho el club se llama INGLES CON SABOR LATINO y me comentaron que habría ritmos que normalmente no se ven en un club británico. Por favor di que sí apenas son las 7pm-

-Si no te gusta el lugar nos dices te pedimos un taxi y ya ¿verdad Annie?-

-Así es. Entonces ¿Qué dices?-

-Chicas, en serio me encantaría ir, pero hoy mi corazón esta de duelo y si se los dije es para que entiendan que no estoy de ánimos, pero la próxima que me inviten les juro que voy.

-¿Por qué estas de duelo? ¿Qué paso?-

-Annie no seas metida. A lo mejor quiere estar sola-

-¿y si a lo mejor no?- ¿Quieres que te acompañemos?-

-No tranquila, vayan y disfruten ya quedara tiempo para hablar ¿no les parece?

-ok- Pero para la próxima ya sabes, prometiste ir.-

-Lo sé y gracias chicas por pensar en mí-

La Universidad de Leeds cuenta con un excelente servicio bibliográfico y concretamente con 2 bibliotecas. Una de ellas, la Edward Boyle Library se encuentra situada en el centro del campus y dispone de 6 pisos repletos de libros de todas las disciplinas, miles de puestos de estudios individuales, una planta de estudio silenciosa, servicios de ayuda de internet y otros problemas informáticos, salas de ordenadores con impresoras y scanner, CDs de música variada, películas traducidas en casi todos los idiomas y entre otras, las aulas de trabajo en grupo. En esta última fue en donde quedaron de verse Candy y Tomas a las 9am.

-Hola tú debes de ser Candy-

-Así es, y tú debes de ser Tomas

-Exacto, un placer-

Mientras se saludaban cortésmente Tomas pensaba… Con razón que Terry estaba así ayer cuando hablamos por teléfono, no sé si chiquita será su nuevo termino para referirse a las chicas, pero con plena seguridad puedo decir que no es una palabra que en nuestro código hayamos usado antes y parecía como excitado y ahora que la veo, claro que sí, hasta yo lo estaría… es demasiado hermosa.

-Llamando a Tomas a tierra! Llamando a Tomas a tierra! -lo saco Candy de sus pensamientos chasqueando los dedos cerca de sus cara…

-¡Ah! sí claro. Bueno tú me dijiste que ya tenías hecho casi todo el trabajo redactado-

-Si claro. Por cierto, la profesora dijo que después de haber escogido las parejas de estudio para este trabajo, seguiríamos juntos para el resto del semestre, así que, por favor espero no seas de esos estudiantes que solo vienen a andar de fiesta en fiesta y esperar que otros les hagan los trabajos.

-No tranquila no solo se festejar, para todo hay tiempo no? Lamentablemente si quiero graduarme, tengo que estudiar. Hizo un gesto entre risa e ironía.

Eres directa. Eso me gusta. Acabo pensado nuevamente.

-Pareces muy agradable, espero podamos ser amigos- sugiere Tomas

-Tendremos un montón de tiempo conociéndonos, así que ¡el tiempo dirá!- responde Candy con cautela, pues pensaba que este por ser amigo del Sr petulante, tendría que andarse con cuidado, sabía que no estaba bien el ser maliciosa con alguien que apenas veía pero estaba sola, tenía que hacerlo.

-No tienes acento de aquí, Candy. Estudiante de cuales de los aproximadamente 145 países que vienen a estudiar, ¿vienes tú?-

-De Venezuela-

Uuuu silbo – sí que estas lejos-

-Si bueno, de cualquier forma. Faltaría que tú lo revisaras para ver qué otras cosas quisieras agregarle.

-No tranquila yo confío en ti, solo me dedicare a acomodarlo hacerle su portada con algo genial que capte su atención y la introducción y conclusión que es lo que falta y lo imprimo.

-Ok, seguro que sabes redactar ...

No la dejó terminar…. –Siiiii no te preocupes. Sé que no confías en mí y puede que parezca muchas cosas pero como tú misma dijiste tendremos mucho tiempo para conocernos y ya creo que seremos una excelente pareja de trabajo y quizás de amigos.

-Nos vemos mañana entonces. Hasta Luego-

-Si hasta mañana. Adiós Candy.

Más tarde en la heladería….

-Buenas Tardes Anthony, como estas?-

-Hola, bien ¿y tú Candy? Estaba esperándote.

-Saluda a tu nuevo compañero de trabajo.

-¿En serio? Ahhhhhhhh, rápidamente se tapó la boca… -Perdona por el grito, es que ¡estoy muy emocionada!-

-No te preocupes-

-¿Y cuando empiezo?

-Mañana mismo. Te adelanto, el horario de trabajo es… Martes a Jueves de 2 a 8pm y Viernes a Domingo de 2 a 10pm y tenemos los Lunes libres-

-¡Qué bueno, ya tengo trabajo!- Gracias, gracias, gracias…. ¿Y el jefe quién es?

-Jefa… en estos momentos se encuentra de viaje. Llegará en 2 semanas aproximadamente.

-Bueno, entonces hasta mañana Anthony y gracias nuevamente-

-No fue nada Candy, hasta mañana-

(2) JACK DAWSON: Co Protagonista de Titanic. Papel protagonizado por Leonardo DiCaprio.

Ok chicas aquí el cuarto capítulo de esta historia. Ya Candy tiene trabajo y poco a poco iré desarrollando el resto de los personajes. Para el próximo un encuentro Candy y Terry, ya lo estoy preparando así que no se me desanimen muñecas. Estaré actualizando un capitulo cada quince días y de vez en cuando dependiendo también del tiempo que me dejen mis bebes les daré otro capítulo extra. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer. Nos seguimos leyendo. Saludos y un abrazo con sabor zuliano. Dios me las guarde.


	5. CAPÍTULO 5

CAPITULO V

Era jueves por la mañana, estaba lloviznando como casi todos los días al amanecer y pronto llegaría el invierno. No sabía por qué, pero esos eran los días que más ansiaba del año. Tal vez, era que el ambiente se parecía al de una época en la que fue verdaderamente feliz. Recodaba a sus padres y tíos, él y su prima comiendo en un restaurant en Londres, patinando todos juntos, muchas risas y un centenar de fotos. Hasta que una tarde él y su madre presenciaron la infidelidad de su padre. Ya hacían 10 años desde eso y todavía le dolía el corazón. Todavía estaba herido y lo había marcado. Recordó que se hizo tantas preguntas: ¿Tendré la culpa? ¿Por qué su mamá no perdonaba a su papá? Pensaba que era fácil como cuando peleas con alguien por un juguete, lloras, pataleas y luego siguen jugando como si nada hubiese pasado. Pero con el tiempo aprendería que era mucho más complicado que eso. Recordó que su madre Eleonor Baker, prefirió después de pasar el divorcio irse a vivir a España con él por una buena temporada pues el padre del muchacho prácticamente había dejado a su hijo en el olvido por ir detrás de la nueva falda. Eleonor viendo que su hijo había entrado como en un estado depresivo, tomó la decisión de irse al país hispano, a la casa de una prima quien vivía sola. Dos años fue el tiempo de estadía, dos años duros en la que su identidad se había visto afectada, pero también de aprender a conocerse, de superar sus inseguridades y fue ella quien lo ayudó y por lo cual creció una amistad tan fuerte con su madre. Terry se hizo fan de Alejandro Sanz, aprendió a tocar guitarra estilo flamenco y tomó clases de baile animado por su mamá en especial salsa y tango. Claro, esas cosas nadie tendría que saberlo, solo ellos.

El trato con su padre estaba muy lejos de ser bueno, de hecho el único tema de conversación era la Universidad y este en pro de mantener una relación con su hijo, realizó todos los contactos convenientes para que entrara a la tan reconocida casa de estudio y así de algún modo ganarse la confianza de su hijo por el tiempo que había estado ausente. Al llegar a Leeds, pudo haber compartido casa con su prima Karen pero prefirió optar por una de las 18 residencias que ofrecía la Universidad de Leeds.

En lo personal, aunque se mostraba altivo y arrogante, era solo una barrera que se había erigido para no salir lastimado. Una sola vez había conocido lo que él llamaba amor que fue más parecido a la ilusión de por fin poder sentirse a gusto, con Susana su novia de la escuela, hasta que llegaron a la Universidad y todo amor desapareció, sumido en la tristeza, le dio rienda suelta a la bebida hasta que Karen tuvo que sacarlo de una disco vuelto leña. Hasta ese día, decidió no volver a beber hasta perder el conocimiento y también nunca más ir detrás de una mujer. El conocía su físico y sus ojos profundos, los tiempos de baja estima habían pasado y se aprovecharía de eso.

Ahhhh bostezó… -ya tengo que salir de aquí- se dijo Terry.

-El juego estuvo de lo mejor ayer, ¡gracias Neil!- dijo a viva voz.

Se colocó frente a la ventana que daba al campus para realizar sus ejercicios diarios por 30minutos, pero al mirar a través de los cristales, recordó haber visto unos ojos tan verdes como ese jardín, vivos, brillantes, luego recordó el beso de la mano, lo había hecho como burlándose de ella o como una manera de ver como reaccionaba ella y él fue quien reaccionó y se derritió, las miradas y el juego de palabras hacían la situación un poco exasperante pero muy divertida. Se le parecía un poco a Susana, rubia y delgada, pero con cara de Inocencia y lengua picante, tenía que reconocer que estaba a la expectativa de algo que no supo darle nombre y deseó volver a verla.

Miró el reloj que estaba encima de la mesa de noche y salió disparado al cuarto de baño, eran las 6:35am tendría que apurarse sino quería llegar tarde a clases.

Estaba cursando derecho y aunque faltaba todavía 2meses para el fin de año sabía que le quedaba 1mes para disfrutar, ya después se encerraría en su cuarto con un montón de café y Red Bulls para sumergirse de lleno en los libros y salir bien en todos los exámenes. No en vano, quería darle el orgullo a su madre de ser uno de los mejores abogados y para eso debía estudiar duro.

-Candy, ¿qué tal? Mira aquí está el trabajo- dijo Tomas

-Ok, bien me gusta la portada. ¿Y revisaste bien que no tuviese errores ortográficos?, soy muy maniática con eso aunque bueno aquí la gramática es totalmente diferente a la que estoy acostumbrada y como todavía no la domino muy bien no quisiera pasar una pena con la profesora.

-Puedes quedarte tranquila Candy, revisé todo. Además recuerda que hay opciones para revisar la ortografía.

-Si bueno vamos a entregarlo-

-Ok. Por cierto, ¿puedo sentarme junto a ti?

-Claro, como gustes-

Al salir de clases, iba caminando por la plaza de la universidad cuando se consigue a Anthony…

-Hey Anthony, ¿cómo estás? ¿Tú también estudias aquí?-

-Si así es. Pero en la Facultad de Economía. Por cierto quedé de almorzar con Karen, ¿La has visto?-

-Hoy no, ¡pero mira!, ahí vienen Annie y Patty, quizás ellas puedan decirte.

Hicieron los saludos correspondientes y ellas le dijeron a Anthony que estaba en el segundo café a mano izquierda después de la Biblioteca.

-Adiós Candy nos vemos en la tarde en el trabajo-

-Claro, buen provecho-

-Gracias-

Candy siguió su camino y decidió ir a curiosear por el mall de la Universidad.

Uhmmmm ese olor hace que se me vuelva agua la boca. Pensó Candy. Entraré a ver que consigo.

Se compró un gran pedazo de pastel de chocolate con cobertura de avellana y arequipe. Se sentó en una de las mesitas que había dentro de la pastelería y el sabor fue tan familiar que vino a su mente un recuerdo inolvidable…

Habían pronosticado lo que sería el último gran evento del año… un eclipse solar y se avistaría en Venezuela parcialmente. A María Blanco le encantaba compartir con su hija y cada vez que podía lo hacía. Preparó una cesta de comida y se fueron al Planetario de Maracaibo para contemplar dicho evento que se vería a eso de la 6am. Disfrutaron del momento y se quedaron hasta tarde recorriendo el lugar y Candy cuanto dulce vio, dulce que comió, ese siempre había sido su más grande vicio. Su madre se la pasó todo el día atrás de ella…

-Candy, cuídate-

-Candy te va a doler la barriga-

-Candy, no seas tan glotona-

-Candy, comer no es lo único que puedes hacer-

Palabras que le entraban por un oído y salían por el otro. Pero por supuesto todo acto lleva a una consecuencia. Llegando a su casa devolvió todo cuanto hartó. Fue tanto que se deshidrató para luego caer desmayada en los brazos de su madre y después pasar la noche en emergencias con mucha fiebre. Al finalizar la "jornada" se prometió nunca más volver a llegar a ese extremo. Esa fue la última vez que salieron juntas un año más tarde la situación sería a la inversa, su madre en sus brazos, muerta.

Probó un bocado y en honor a su madre se dijo:

-Me comeré solo la mitad-

Pero alguien estaba viéndola desde hace rato y cuando vio en la mano de ella semejante pedazo de pastel no pudo aguantar a pensar que saldría de allí y mientras ella estaba de espaldas él le soltó:

-fiuuuu vaya, vaya… parece que estas alimentando la solitaria jajaja

Ella no tenía que voltearse, sabía que era él.

-Esto es el colmo… ¿Dios mío o te lo llevas o te lo mando?-

-¿Es que acaso usted no tiene nada que hacer que no sea perseguir damiselas?-

-jajaja damiselas que no están en apuros. Aunque en este caso, tu único apuro sería comerte toda esa tajada de pastel jajaja

-además yo no persigo a nadie, dada la casualidad que estaba por aquí- dijo como quien no quiere la cosa -y es que pensándolo bien el nombre te queda de lo máximo combinan perfectamente-le sonrió de lado Terry.

Se le plantó de cerca y en silencio comenzó a recorrerla con la mirada sin ninguna vergüenza y pensó que nunca había visto una criatura más hermosa, tenía unas pequitas encantadoras y sus labios rosados y entreabiertos como queriendo decir palabras que no salían y que él esperaba para seguir torturándola o torturándose

-¿Que rayos es los que ves? ¿No es suficientemente grande la universidad como para que te quedes ahí parado?

-Tus pecas, parecen un ponqué con uvas pasas-dijo él bromista pero de repente sintió la imperiosa necesidad de tocarlas, saber si su piel se sentía tan sedosa como se veía

Ella lo veía… lela

El la veía… lelo

Se atrevió a tocar sus mejillas para luego darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo

-¿Qué dices?- Preguntó furiosa

-¿Qué haces? ¡Aléjate de mí!-

Y luego pasó algo que él no se esperaba…

En el rabiar de ella de que la había tocado en contra de su voluntad, burlándose y viendo que aún no había quitado la mano de su cara, le agarró su dedo índice y se lo echó hacia atrás con una fuerza intensa y sintió un clic

-¡Au! ¡Maldita sea Candy!-

-¡Ay perdón, perdón en serio no pensaba hacerte tan fuerte!

Y con la misma fue a la carga otra vez

-Pero ni nos conocemos bien y siempre estás burlándote de mí, ¡me sacas de quicio!- Le gritó ella roja entre rabia y vergüenza.

-¡Creo que me fracturaste el dedo! ¡Maldita sea con que voy a escribir ahora!-

-¡Bueno para eso tienes dos manos por si una falla, tienes la otra!-

-¿No me digas que el niño de mami se va aponer a llorar ahora?-

-Buh buh me duele- se burlaba ella con voz quejosa y haciéndole gestos con las manos como si estuviera rascándose los ojos.

-¡Sacas la peor de mí Terrence Grandchester!-

-Para verte el dedo… Solo tengo que ponerlo de vuelta en su lugar…

-¡Ni loco dejo que tú lo hagas, ya hiciste suficiente con dejármelo inamovible!-

-¡Bueno te acompaño a la enfermería entonces!… aunque… ¿sabes qué? Pensándolo bien, ¡tú te lo buscaste!, ¡Que tengas una linda tarde!, Adiós.-

Terry no podía creer lo que ella había hecho. Sabía que pudo haberla llevado hasta el límite, solo que no estaba seguro de si ese era el límite o habría más. Reconoció que le fascinaba su modo de ser, sabía que se había pasado de la raya, pero era algo gratificante y le encantó que se diera a respetar a pesar de que la consecuencia en ese momento estaba hinchada. Se acomodó el dedo en su lugar no sin antes soltar un gruñido de dolor y se fue a la enfermería para que le entablillaran el dedo, tendría el dedo así por 2 semanas.

Candy llegó a su residencia apurada y abochornada, toda pensativa con lo que había sucedido, nunca antes había sido tan desconsiderada en dejar a una persona "en desgracia".

-¿Porque se comporta así conmigo? Yo no le he hecho nada.

-Se atrevió a tocarme, pero ¿qué le pasa a ese ser?-

-Tengo que admitir que me pone a la expectativa lo que va a decir. ¡Dios mío y esos ojazos!-

Sabía que en algún momento se lo encontraría en la Universidad y se sentía mal por él. No quería ser tan ordinaria, ¿qué pensará de mí?

Era la primera vez que usaba algo de defensa personal con una persona, hacía varios años atrás su madre le había hecho tomar clases, y las dos lo hicieron.

-Y ¿Por qué me tiene que preocupar lo que piense de mí? Él me buscó y me consiguió.

-¡Ash ya lo hice, no hay vuelta atrás!-

Se hizo algo de comer para almorzar, se bañó, vistió y se fue la heladería para empezar su primer día.

MÁS TARDE EN LA HELADERÍA…

-Hola otra vez Anthony. Estoy deseosa por empezar. Dame las instrucciones para comenzar de una vez.

-Llegas antes de la hora. ¡Genial, sigue a ese ritmo y tendrás a la jefa contenta!-

-Hablando de la jefa… ¿Cómo es ella? ¿Cómo se llama?-

-Se llama Flammy y puede parecer un poco caradura pero es una excelente persona-

-Si bueno, haré lo mejor posible no solo porque te estoy agradecida y no quiero fallarte sino también para mantener el trabajo-

-Estoy seguro… bueno… comencemos-

Después que le dio las instrucciones, mientras hacían los deberes, Anthony empezó a preguntarle algo sobre su familia…

-Cuando Terry te preguntó tu apellido, me pareció escuchar que dijiste… Andley, ¿cierto?-

-Si, así me apellido… Andley Blanco, ¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-Bueno, es que yo también me apellido Andley-

-¿En serio?, ¡que molleja de casualidad! Entonces eres Anthony Brower Andley, ¿Sí?-

-Así mismo-

-Candy… mi familia también vive en Londres y el apellido es de origen escocés. De hecho mi mamá y un tío mío son de allá. El resto de la familia nacimos en la capital.-

-Ahora que lo pienso… te pregunto: ¿No te parece demasiada coincidencia?- Andley, no es un apellido que se sigue llevando como tal, sino que aquí en Inglaterra se lleva como Andrew. Así que muy pocas familias son las que lo siguen llevando así.

-¿Podrías decirme como se llama tu papá?, por favor y disculpa si me estoy entrometiendo, es que realmente, siento algo aquí, alojado en mi corazón que no se describir…-

-Claro que puedo decirte somos amigos, aunque bastante recientes, pero tú me inspiras confianza. Se llama William Albert Andley, ¿te dice algo ese nombre?

-¡Dios mío, se me paran los pelos, así se llama mi tío! Creo que si mis sospechas son ciertas, tú y yo somos primos Candy.

-¿Que? Expresa una aturdida Candy.

CONTINUARÁ…


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO VI

William Albert Andley era rico de cuna, más sin embargo quería abrirse paso en el mundo con su propio esfuerzo, así que cuando tenía 18 años declinó "temporalmente" ante la oferta de su padre de ser miembro de la corporación Andley se inscribió en una escuela de cocina en su país y luego viajó a Francia para aprender de los mejores. Luego de esto se convirtió en un excelente chef, tenía un restaurant en Londres que se había hecho muy famoso no solo por lo rico que era la comida sino también por haber inventado y patentado una técnica culinaria, de lo cual se desprendían una cadena de restaurantes por toda Inglaterra.

Todo era excelente pero era mejor conocido por los postres internacionales con su toque "mágico", no en vano había viajado por todo el mundo probando sabores que lo llevaran a ser el chef famoso que ahora era.

Albert, como le decía cariñosamente su tía Elroy, tenía más de 40 años, era alto, rubio, ojos azules con vetas verdes, de tez blanca y muy, pero muy guapo. Tenía una presencia embriagante y con sus saludos formales y sus maneras para relacionarse con la gente, enamoraba a cualquiera. Las mujeres le llovían como "moscas rondando una mermelada", lo que le hacía recordar sus tiempos de mochilero cuando conoció a una chica que lo volvió realmente loco en sus viajes por América del Sur. Se había enamorado irremediablemente de ella y aún con tantos sueños de seguir conociendo lugares, culturas y tradiciones se entregó a un mundo de fantasía e ilusiones junto a ella, la había conocido cuando contaba con 28 años.

Si bien es cierto que en su presente era un ser exitoso, nunca dejó el pasado atrás, aún después de muchos años, su recuerdo dolía y su perfume de mujer seguía envolviéndole el corazón. Aún no podía entender ¿cómo es que se había esfumado sin darle aunque sea una mínima explicación? Regresaba una y otra vez al día que la vio por primera vez. Él, había llegado a la capital Venezolana hacía una semana y se propuso conocer los mejores "huequitos" con comida criolla, él pensaba que esos eran los mejores, ya que en los hoteles le ponían el toque elegante y eso lo podía hacer él, así que no era eso lo que buscaba sino el lenguaje coloquial de las comidas.

Un guía turístico caraqueño le comentó que en un pueblito llamado Municipio El Hatillo había mucho de lo que él buscaba y se encaminó hacia ese pueblo pintoresco y tranquilo en el Estado Miranda. Después de apartar cuarto en una posada por 3 días salió con una cámara fotográfica y un cuaderno de notas a degustar lo que encontrase. Era domingo y en la plaza Bolívar había un montón de gente le dio curiosidad y al escuchar una música decidió pasarse para ver la razón del alboroto, era una retreta (3) que se estaba llevando a cabo. Se quedó escuchando un rato y viendo las caras de entre la multitud cuando unas hermosas facciones hicieron aparición y el no pudo dejar de seguirla con la mirada. Era de tamaño mediano, blanca, pelo ondulado negro azabache, ojos color miel y un poco rellenita para él era simplemente adorable. Se dijo a si mismo de presentarse "como quien no quiere la cosa" pero no lograba dar con una excusa hasta que estando más cerca coincidentemente un niño que venía corriendo la tropezó y se le cayó un estuche y un block de entre las manos cosa que él aprovecho…

-Déjeme que la ayuda señorita…

-Gracias Señor… es muy amable de su parte gracias nuevamente.

-No se preocupe estoy para servirle.

Se miraron a las caras y al cabo de unos segundos ella le dijo…

-Me presento. Me llamo María Andreina Blanco un placer

-¡Tenía que ser María como la madre de Jesús!

-Sé que hay muchas Marías pero ese fue el nombre que mi mamá decidió colocarme ¿algún problema?

\- jajaja no, me has entendido mal, lo dije porque tienes un rostro demasiado angelical te queda perfecto el nombre…

En ese momento el rubor encendió sus mejillas más por el halago tan encantador que por la vergüenza de haberle contestado mal

-Muchas gracias señor.

-Por favor no me digas señor, solamente tu podrás decirme Albert ok?

-Está bien. Pareces extranjero ¿de dónde vienes?

-De Inglaterra.

-Por lo menos coincide con tu acento de inglés a español

-jajaja si es cierto. Me tomó bastante tiempo aprender hasta que por fin lo dominé un poco jajaja bueno quise decir hasta que por fin se me medio entendiera el spanglish

-jajaja tiene usted razón.

-Por favor nada de usted.

-Pero si acabo de conocerle…

-Se lo pido por favor, ayude a este hombre antes que me pase algo

-Es bastante exagerado Albert. Está bien si quiere que le tutee no hay problema.

-Ok muchas gracias. Por cierto ¿qué música tan maravillosa?

-si es una retreta bellísima.

-Por suerte sé su significado, vengo de estar en otros países suramericanos y aunque el ritmo de la música cambia sigue siendo digno de admirar.

-Así es. Bueno yo no he salido de Venezuela, pero coincido contigo en que es digno de admirar.

-¿Tu eres de aquí?

-No estoy de visita. Paseandito. Tengo algunas vacacioncillas por algunos días.

-¿Cómo así? ¿Si la escuela no está en verano?

-¿Cuantos años crees tú que yo tengo?

-¿Como 16?

-Ya me imaginaba que iba a decir algo así no es la primera persona que lo hace. Para su información estoy en la Universidad y tengo 24 años.

-Ah perdón señorita María si la ofendí

-No es para tanto ni me ofendí pero igual. Disculpa aceptada- dijo sonriente.

-Estoy casi seguro de que no lo ves como yo ahora, pero esa cara tuya tan inocente te servirá para cuando tengas más edad en la que por lo general muchas personas después de pasar los 40 tienden a cambiar su edad y te lo podría creer.

-jajaja que cosas tienes. No soy de ese tipo de personas tengo mucha confianza en mí misma y la suficiente madurez como para estar haciendo ese tipo de cosas. La verdad no me veo haciéndolo.

-¿usted si?

-¡Ya volvimos al usted!

-jajaja lo siento. ¡Aja pero responda, no se haga el loco!

-jajaja voy a anotar esa frase. Te vas a hacer famosa en Inglaterra ya verás.

-¿Famosa yo? ¿Y eso por qué?

-Quiero tener mi propio restaurant, así que, cuando pruebo la comida anoto ¿qué sentimientos despierta en mí? ¿Qué significa para la gente que lo prepara? además que cuando salgo a dar un paseo también fotografío la gente y/o escribo palabras o frases como ya te dije y eso me da una idea del nombre que puede llevar en la carta.

-¡Intenso! Pero si es así, entonces deberías darme las regalías fíjate que hacerte famoso a mis costillas… No no no no no, eso sí que no va conmigo.

-jajaja vaya sí que trabajas rápido eh? Pidiendo las regalías.

-Aja pero es para cuando seas famoso como tú dices

-Me dejaste asombrado ¿Qué estudias mujer?

-Tengo un título de Técnico Superior en Mercadotecnia y estoy sacando la licenciatura en Contaduría

-Ahora doblemente asombrado. Una mujer con cara de niña con casi dos títulos encima. Excelente y yo que tengo uno solo.

-Me imagino que de ser cocinero, porque si está pensando en tener tu propio restaurante tienes que tener alguna experiencia culinaria?

-Oh por supuesto mi cara de ángel y soy uno de los mejores chefs del mundo.

-¡Qué bien otro confianzudo excelente!

-Por supuesto si no lo fuera como podría vender mis platos tan únicos y llenos de esencia.

-jajaja si claro de la esencia de la otra gente a la que le probó la comida.

Solo se echó a reír se le ocurría que la personalidad de la chica era realmente lo que él estaba buscando en una mujer.

-jajaja. Déjame decirte una cosa y por favor no vayas a ofenderte o a cerrarte conmigo…

-La verdad es que estuve mirándote desde hace rato y ahora que conozco un poco como te expresas puedo decirte que me encanta tu personalidad tan desenvuelta y quisiera que fuéramos amigos.

-Gracias a mí también me gusta tu forma de ser lástima que solo me quedan 2 días aquí. Pero si me encantaría ser tu amiga también. Espero no equivocarme cuando te digo que inspiras mucha confianza en mí también.

-Entonces ¿amigos?

-Sí amigos

Y estrechan sus manos.

-¿Y en donde estas quedándote?

-En la posada de la abuela, así se llama

-¡Que coincidencia yo también!

-¡Qué bueno! Mira está cayendo la tarde ¿deseas sentarte en aquel banquillo?

-Sí claro pero déjame comprar una cotufas para echárselas a las palomas.

-Y ahora que te veo el block ¿dibujas?

-Si me gusta mucho plasmar lo que veo

-Y si yo te gusto porque no me plasmas a mí…

Ella se queda algo pensativa con un gesto que a él le parece de lo más coqueto aunque inocente y le responde…

-Me parece que aunque puedas tener razón, es muy pronto… Tengo muchos amigos, cientos de ellos pero todavía no he plasmado a ninguno y tú no serás la excepción.

-Ja! eso me dolió, fue un golpe bajo María Andreina

-Nina así puedes llamarme.

-¿Usas ese apodo con otra persona?

-No, solo contigo.

-Excelente. Será Nina de ahora en adelante.

-¿Tienes hambre Nina? No hay mejor manera de sellar nuestra amistad sino con un plato de comida.

-La verdad es que si me está entrando hambre. Ayer comí en un restaurante más sabroooosoooo!

Él sonríe y ella también y le dice antes de que el salga con cualquier comentario.

-Tampoco soy de las personas que esconden cuando tienen hambre o están comiendo, yo disfruto comer, con moderación claro, pero no dejo que nadie me lo eche a perder ni siquiera tu mirándome de esa forma.

-¿Y como se supone que te estoy mirando?

-¡Como si quisieras comerme!

Intuitiva. Me gusta más pensó él pero prefirió mentir al hablar…

-Solo es un gesto que hago

¡Si claro un gesto. Y yo nací ayer! se dijo así misma.

-¿Y con quien estás? ¿O viniste sola?

-Estoy sola. Vamos que ya me gruñen las tripas…

Lo miró con curiosidad y le dijo…

-Síiii ya sé. Esa también va para tu cuaderno. Y ya voy a tener que empezar a hacer los cálculos.

Se levantaron riéndose y fueron hasta el lugar que ella había dicho y mientras les traían la comida…

-Entonces no vives aquí

-Nop. Soy de la ciudad de Maracaibo pero estudio en La Universidad de los Andes. La ULA

-¿Y eso queda?

-En la ciudad de Mérida.

\- ¿Y no estás en clase por…?

-En estos momentos los maestros de la Universidad están en paro por 72hrs dando tiempo a que se resuelva el conflicto que tienen por los salarios.

-¡Gracias Señor por ese paro!

-En fin solo son 3 días hábiles y yo debo volver…

-¿Cuándo empezó?

-El viernes

-Te quedan 2 días

Sí y No. El martes me voy por la mañana y quien sabe cuándo volveremos a saber del otro.

-Pues para que existe el correo…

-Para recibir cartas…

-Exacto- Le sonrió él con complicidad.

Así estuvieron esos dos días juntos ella dibujando, el fotografiando, escribiendo, conociéndose, comiendo, , riendo,… siempre con el respeto por delante, sin saberlo su razón ya no era solamente los sabores conocidos ni por conocer, ella ahora formaba parte de su razón de ser.

Mientras comían unos helados ella le pregunta… -De aquí ¿a dónde vas?

-Tengo pensado ir hasta Los Llanos, luego Mérida, Barquisimeto, Coro y finalmente tu ciudad natal Maracaibo.

-¿En serio? Tengo mucho tiempo que no voy. Como dos meses, he estado llena de trabajos y exámenes, me "han sacado la chicha"… anótalo va pal cuaderno

-jajaja ¡sin excepción!

-¿Y a quien tienes en Maracaibo? Te espera algún novio, prometido o nada en serio?

-jajaja ¿qué curioso eres ah?

-Solo estoy preguntando… pero es cierto tampoco me voy a ir por la tangente, tú me gustas mucho y sé que debes irte pero por lo mismo de que no nos conocemos y que es necesario hacerlo te dejo marchar no sin antes decirte que si sigues moviéndote en mis pensamientos a mil por hora tendré que raptarte…

-Ni se te ocurra hablar en serio con lo de raptarme… no presiones que apenas nos conocemos y si sigues así voy a tener que dar esta amistad por terminada.

Hizo para marcharse pero él la sostuvo de la muñeca…

-Por favor no te vayas discúlpame si me propasé… Solo que nunca me había sentido así en tan poquísimo tiempo Nina y ya estoy medio vuelto loco por ti… la idea de que alguien te espere en casa que no sea un familiar me da celo… no quiero compartirte con nadie.

-¿Dónde está el Albert seguro que conocí?

-En estos momentos, no sé qué hiciste con él, está en algún lugar con el corazón estrujado esperando que el tiempo pase rápido y pueda volver a verte porque no me he separado de ti y ya te extraño…

-Mira Albert tú también me gustas mucho, pero hay que darle tiempo al tiempo. Y no, no hay nadie ni con los brazos abiertos ni con los brazos cerrados esperándome. Ok? Solo estoy yo. Mi madre murió al darme a luz y mis abuelos ya también murieron. No me gusta decir nada, me recuerdas que estoy sola sin familia en el mundo… tengo amigas que son como unas madres para mí, la señorita Poni y la hermana María, pero a más nadie y no te preocupes que ya lo superé, soy bastante fuerte gracias a Dios

-Oh Dios mío, pero sabes que ahora me tienes a mí también, ¿sí?- y la abrazó -discúlpame Nina, gracias por tu comprensión y por hacerme partícipe de tu tiempo estos días han sido los más hermosos que he tenido ah y gracias por brindarme el helado está muy sabroso…

-jajaja estos están pasables. Pero cuando vayas a Mérida me avisas. La Heladería Coromoto tiene los mejores helados del mundo.

-jajaja exagerada. Pero sí me han hablado de ella. Esa es la que tiene el Record Guinnes ¿no?

-Si. ¡Sin duda alguna lo tenéis que probar mijito!

-¿Y cuánto tiempo te falta para terminar los estudios?

-Yo estimo que si se arregla la cosa, en 1 año puede que ya esté lista. Porque ya estoy cursando el último semestre y dentro de 2 semanas debo empezar las pasantías que por cierto todavía estoy buscando y no he encontrado pero ya veré.

-Y las pasantías ¿cuánto tiempo dura?

-4 meses. No solo en trabajo, sino que es el mismo tiempo que tengo para redactar mi tesis y entregarla.

\- Vas a estar bastante ocupada, espero puedas cederme un espacio de tu tan cargada agenda cuando esté por allá.

-Siempre para mis amigos hay espacio.

Llegó el día de despedirse y ella le dijo que le extrañaría y que muy en el fondo ese sería el comienzo de algo muy hermoso, pero que era necesario, sería como una prueba de fuego antes de ser novios, pero sería bueno para madurar y ver si valía la pena tener sentimientos más allá de una buena amistad.

Él visitó los Llanos tal como le comentó a ella, luego se quedó en Mérida más tiempo del que tenía pensado inicialmente antes de conocerla a ella (alrededor de 1 mes y medio), después se fue a los otros lugares y finalmente tuvo que viajar solo a Maracaibo pues ella estaba trabajando en lo último de la tesis. Mientras tanto cartas iban y venían y ella ya no aguantaba más, estaba súper enamorada de él. Era tan asombroso, magnífico y secretamente comenzó a hacer trámites para sacarse su pasaporte, porque si él le pedía después de graduarse irse con él, ella lo haría sin dudar.

Por los momentos Albert estaba en Colombia, ella le pidió que tuviese extremo cuidado por los conflictos que había con la guerrilla, el tan solo pensar que podía perderlo… se le revolvía el estómago. Estaba en una posada cuando le llegó carta de Nina, carta que él en su presente aún guardaba con mucho celo…

_Querido Albert:_

_¡Qué contenta me siento! ¡Estoy lista para graduarme! Soy tan feliz de que ya por fin todos los exámenes y trabajos hayan valido la pena para llegar hasta este día. Pero me sentiré mucho más feliz si pudieras estar aquí conmigo, me hace tantísima falta todo de ti pero sobre todo la luz de tu mirar, eso es lo que más me embriaga, ojalá te dé tiempo de llegar. Aquí te envío un pase y no la dejes por allí, tienes que mostrarla al llegar al auditorio para que te dejen pasar._

_Te espero con mucho anhelo en mi corazón… y te envío un centenar de besos._

_Tuya por siempre_

_NINA_

Él le envió una carta de vuelta explicándole que no podría estar allí por una situación que se había presentado en Colombia y ella con las ilusiones rotas se echó a llorar…

-Mi Albert, lástima que no vienes te extraño mi amor… cuanto quisiera probar ese manjar que cubre tus dientes. He soñado tantas veces contigo, que me abrazas y eres tan fuerte y cálido. Te estás tardando para pedirme que sea tu novia, Dios mío, cuídalo.

Cuando ella pasó al frente a recoger su diploma lo divisó entre la multitud y en su pecho sentía que el corazón se le saldría. Él le tenía una sorpresa preparada, por supuesto aquella carta donde le decía que no podía ir era falsa y se odió por hacerla pero necesitaba que en su cara hubiese sorpresa cuando le viera, su reacción sería el paso definitivo para que le diera el sí que él tanto había esperado.

Cuando ella bajó del escenario, no le importó tacones, ni vestido, ni nada en lo absoluto abrió sus brazos y lo recibió con lágrimas en los ojos… un abrazo que pareció eterno… -Felicidades mi ángel, tanto trabajo y esfuerzo por fin recompensados. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti. Y tanto tiempo separados, extrañándote- y como pudo controló sus nervios, la separó un poco de él para recorrerla con la mirada y con el mismo ímpetu sello las lágrimas de ella con un profundo y apasionado beso.

Al despegar sus labios de ella para tomar aire, se dieron cuentas que aquellos que le rondaban estaban pitándoles, aplaudiéndoles y gritándoles: ¡Ay puro amor en este lugar!… fui fuio.

Ella toda sonrojada le pidió marcharse de allí y él muy a gusto la sacó por la puerta lateral y ella ni corta ni perezosa lo empujó hacia la pared y ahora fue su turno de comérselo a besos, por supuesto el no esperaba eso, pero estaba disfrutando un mundo… al sentir que estaba excitándose decidió frenarla poco a poco. –Vamos mi ángel, salgamos de aquí-

La llevó a la truchicultura, es un lugar donde tienen criadero de truchas, la gente las pesca de un arroyo y la que saquen se las cocinan, pero esta vez era él quien había pedido cocinarle a ella, compró una carpa, para acampar en lo alto del valle donde se encontraban los pinos y alrededor de ese aroma mientras ella disfrutaba de su trucha rellena, se topó con una piedra con luz propia y casi no cabía de la emoción cuando él le declaró…

-Mi ángel, llevo meses con este amor carcomiéndome los huesos, no hago otra cosa que no sea pensar en ti, quiero que estés presente en todas las etapas de mi vida y yo quiero estar en las tuyas… ¿me harías el gran honor de aceptarme como tu esposo?

Su cara no tenía igual era demasiado, ella se estaba tardando en dar el sí porque la felicidad era tan grande que no podía articular palabra y él se estaba desesperando, ella al ver su reacción de congoja se acercó a él y le besó las manos. El honor es mío mi caballero de armadura, te amo y deseo ser tu esposa. El la levantó feliz y volvieron a fundirse en otro inmenso beso. Cuando por fin recordó la otra noticia que debía darle…

-Nina, las sorpresas no acaban aquí… esta es la más grande de todas, soy un hombre tan feliz, que no puedo respirar bien ni emitir una voz gallarda y el aire no ayuda… En el estanque de las truchas están dispuestos los jueces para casarnos por el civil. ¿Qué dices?

-No veo el momento de ser tuya mi amor, yo también soy inmensamente feliz, hagámoslo.

Entonces el hizo algo que ella no esperaba, abrió un maletín que estaba en la tienda de campaña y sacó un hermoso vestido blanco con corona de flores, con todos los adornos, medias pantys, liguero, accesorios y maquillaje.

-Dios mío, no puedo creerlo, estoy tan anonadada.

-¿Cómo hiciste todo esto mi amor…?

-Con mucho amor, lo mandé a hacer para ti en Colombia.

-Está precioso mi amor, gracias.

Se vistieron los dos y se encaminaron al lugar donde por fin serían unidos, nada faltó solo reinaba la tranquilidad del momento, la paz emocional que sentían y el amor flotaba como entre las nubes. Se dieron un sí mutuo y se entregaron al amor sin barreras, sin fronteras, se colmaron de besos, él amó sus pechos y ella se dio a su lecho con pasión, calma, sudor, lágrimas, deseo, lujuria y la selló como suya.

(3)Retreta: Función musical diurna o nocturna al aire libre, generalmente en parques y paseos.

Chicas disculpen la tardanza pero aquí está el capi un poquito más larguito de lo normal para compensar el tiempo que estuve sin publicar. Estuve redactando toda la madrugada, porque no le hallaba la inspiración necesaria para terminar el capítulo. Éste es una parte de la historia entre albert y nina, el resto de la historia se dará a conocer en otro capítulo pero no todavía. Espero les guste como a mí y las dejo porque voy a dormir aunque sea una hora. Gracias a todas las que han dispuesto de su tiempo para leerme, anónimas, soñadoras, realistas, que me siguen y me han puesto entre sus favoritas. En el próximo capítulo les contesto a cada una. Por lo pronto voy a dormir. CHAU, DIOS ME LAS CUIDE.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO VII

Después de salir de la enfermería, de camino a su residencia se topó de frente con Eliza…

-Terry mi amor…

-Eliza, ¿cómo estás?

-Bien he estado extrañándote. Me dejaste tan rápido la otra noche- le dijo toda melosa aferrándose a su camisa y dándole un beso en la comisura de sus labios…

-Lo siento mucho, había algo muy importante que hacer- Comentó Terry con picardía.

-Sí, ya sé que me cambiaste por unas entradas, ¿no creas que no sé que te fuiste derechito a quitárselas a mi hermanito?

\- Quién te manda a abrir esa boca…- hizo un gesto sexy como de querer mordérsela Arrrrg

-¡Sin vergüenza lo reconoces!

-Si yo soy sin vergüenza ¿que quedará de ti? ¿Dónde está tu dignidad?

-Se fue de paseo planeando como cobrarte, porque ¿no creerás que voy a dejarlo así, eh?…

-Sigue planeando si quieres bella, pero en estos momentos no estoy de humor, en serio. Estoy cansado quiero almorzar y descansar…

-O sea, ¿estás de acuerdo con que me las cobre…?

-Claro, no hay problema, siempre que incluya una noche lujuriosa… porque si no me equivoco…- se acercó hasta su oído y con voz ronca y sexy la animó- estás esperando que te haga mojarte, encenderte, lamerte tanto esas tetas frescas...

Ella jadeó y él sonrió triunfal… -Eso me suponía.

Ella ni corta ni perezosa lo atrajo hacia ella y le plantó un beso colosal- y le murmuró… -Si dejas la puerta abierta puedo darte una sorpresa…-

En esos momentos los interrumpe Karen…

-¡Uggg, Territo! ¡Si estás buscando tener ladillas, por lo menos paga por ellas, las que son gratis dan cáncer!- dijo con cara de asco.

-¡Karen por favor!

-¿Qué te pasa, estúpida? Nuestra relación amorosa no te incumbe

-¿Su relación amorosa? ¡Wao Territo, creo que tienes trabajo!- Y se echó a reír-

-Ya déjala tranquila prima.

-Todo lo tuyo es porque el beso que nos dimos tu Anthony y yo en la escuela, ha sido el mejor en su historia.-

-¡Entre Anthony y yo no hay secretos y sé muy bien que él no tuvo nada contigo!, tú fuiste quien se quedó con las ganas porque el solo tenía ojos para mí. Y en lo único que si estoy de acuerdo es que besa divino y tengo que irme porque se me antoja otro beso de esos divinos labios que tú no pudiste probar, para comérmelo yo solita, uhm! Adiosiiito…

Esa estúpida me las va a pagar… pensó Eliza. De una vez recordó a Terry, pero cuando se dio la vuelta él ya no estaba. Entonces le envió un mensaje de texto…

_Bombón gracias por defenderme, ¿cuándo quedamos entonces?_

Él contestó de vuelta…

_Otro día. Adiós Eliza._

-¡Ash esa estúpida me arruinó mi momento! cuando menos lo esperes bombón, te tendré comiendo de mi mano. Voy de compras. Necesito mucha lencería, te voy a volver loco!

Karen iba contenta por haberla hecho rabiar, Eliza nunca le había caído bien, y también sabía que era una arpía de quien tenía que cuidarse. Rogaba al cielo que Dios tuviera misericordia con su adorado Territo y le mandara una chica buena y poder verlo perdidamente enamorado, en vez de estar malgastando el tiempo en un revolcón de una noche.

Decidió pasar por la residencia y ver a Annie y Patty para ponerse al día con los detalles, estaban vueltas locas porque Patty cumpliría años dentro de un mes y ella quería que Karen convenciera a Alistair (Stear) Cornwell, para que fuera junto a su hermano Archibald (Archie) Cornwell a su fiesta; estaba hecha un lío porque le gustaba muchísimo y aunque los habían presentado la otra noche en el club y entablaron una conversación, recién se enteró que ellos también eran familia de Anthony.

-¡Karen por favor, no seas mala, dile a Anthony que convenzan a sus primos de venir!

-Ya te dije Patty, ellos son primos pero apenas están reanudando su confianza, recuerda que no se ven desde que estaban pequeños.

Fue el turno de Annie… -¿Y eso que tiene que ver? A mi parecer no hay mejor manera de renovar relaciones que invitándolos para una fiesta-

-El pero lo pone Anthony, tú sabes muy bien que no le gusta que lo relacionen con la Corporación Andley, ¡ya has visto como se le tiran encima las mujeres! ¡Y ni que hablar de los paparazzis!

-Cualquiera pensaría que le da pena decir que es de esa familia.

-¡Ja mi amiga!, no es pena, ni nada, él sabe que está estudiando para estar al frente pero no quieren que empiecen con él antes de tiempo y también lo hace para protegerme, no quiere que se metan en nuestra relación.

-Pero sus padres te quieren ¿no?

-Afortunadamente. Pero no la tía Elroy y para nadie es un secreto que como son de alcurnia les encantan emparejar a sus "víctimas" con quien ellos le parezcan que cumplan con los requisitos, tal como quisieron hacer con el tío de Anthony, ¡eso fue todo un drama!

-Bueno y con los padres de Anthony también lo hicieron ¿no? Preguntó Patty

-Sí, pero gracias a Dios ellos sí se enamoraron.

-Ajá pero volviendo al tema… yo, Annie Britter todavía no entiendo ¿cómo es que los van a relacionar con los Andley´s?

-¿No te fijaste en el periódico de la Universidad de ayer?, ya salió a relucir el segundo apellido de ellos por la boca floja de Eliza.

-Ash ¿en serio? Preguntó Patty

-¿Tú crees que jugaría con eso? No mi amiga, a pesar de que ya tenían un semestre estudiando aquí, al abrir el club agarraron fama.

-Esta mañana compre el periódico y decía en primera plana: Hermanos Cornwell emparentados con los Andley´s? Así lo confirma la señorita Eliza Leegan quien ha declarado a este centro estudiantil, que su madre (la profesora Sara Leegan) su hermano (Neil Leegan) y ella tienen en común con los hermanos Cornwell el segundo apellido el cual lleva a cuestas una compañía de abolengo y millones de Libras Esterlinas, bla, bla, bla…- dijo mofándose.

-¡Ajá! Y ¿entonces como quedo yo? Pregunta Patty

-Te sugiero que te pongas las pilas. Hoy nos vamos de rumba ¿ok? Te pones bien pava como sueles hacer pero Annie, encárgate de su peinado para que tenga un look diferente.

-Y… ¿puedes invitar a Terry?

-Ay Annie, ¿no me digas que todavía te gusta?

-Noooo Kaaaareeen, ya yo lo superé ahora estoy que me muero por un beso de Archie…

-¡En serio que te enamoras feo! No lo conoces bien todavía, ni sabes si tiene novia y ya estás soñando con un beso.

\- Para tu información, mientras tu gritabas ¡Manchester! yo crucé algunas palabras coquetas con el castaño, lo que me hace pensar, que yo también le gusté… puedo soñar, aunque sea mínima mi esperanza, eso es lo último que se pierde, ¿no?

-Ok amiga está bien.

-¡Ah y vamos a invitar a Candy!- habla una entusiasmada Patty –Acuérdate que ella nos prometió ir para la próxima vez que la invitásemos-

-Hay un pequeño problema, Terry y Candy ya se conocen pero no se caen bien.

-¡Ay que raro de tu primo! ¿Ahora que le hizo?

-Pues no sé bien el cuento, pero al parecer él se burló de ella y a Candy ya le cayó mal.

-Bueno, pero no le digas que él va.

-Hecho. Las veo más tarde chicas. Voy a terminar algunas actividades pendientes para ir a buscar a mi bello y adorable novio.

EN LA HELADERÍA

-¿No te parece un poco extraño lo que me estás diciendo Anthony?

-Perdón si estoy alarmándote, pero es que me parece mucha coincidencia como para que no sea verdad.

-¡Y como se nota que no te has dado a conocer, estarían persiguiéndote!- dice Anthony pensando en voz alta

-¿Cómo así?

-Yo soy Brown Andley, pero prefiero dejarlo en Brown y pasar desapercibido. Y ahora que lo pienso, tienes más familia, los hermanos Cornwell, los dueños del Club Inglés con sabor Latino? Ellos también son Andley y por ende tus primos.

-Un momento Anthony, para por favor… sé que estás entusiasmado, yo también créeme… pero no puedes venir a decirme o a nombrarme a diestra y siniestra los que supuestamente son mi familia.

-Por favor, no quiero que vayas a ofenderte, tú has sido muy bueno conmigo y te doy las gracias por ello. Lo que quiero que entiendas es que estoy sola, con un padre por allí sin estar segura que es tu tío como bien me dices. No quiero hacerme falsas ilusiones, es necesario una prueba de paternidad. Por favor, ¡dime que me comprendes!

-Sí, te entiendo, pero yo estoy casi seguro que es como te lo estoy diciendo.

-Vamos a hacer una cosa, es lo más rápido que puedo hacer… pero tengo que preguntarte si estás de acuerdo… ¿Qué te parece si llamo a mi mamá y le pregunto? ¿Cómo se llamaba la esposa de mi tío? ¿Te parece?

-Yo creo Candy, que por ahora es lo mejor que podemos hacer y así estamos un poquito más seguros, ¿sí?

\- Está bien. Puedes realizar la llamada.

… Mientras Anthony está remarcando el número, Candy está nerviosa comiéndose las uñas y él al verla temblar ofrece sus manos para envolverlas con ellas a modo de infundirle confianza.

Eliza que andaba pasando por la heladería le pareció ver una escena conmovedora que bien podría ser utilizada por ella… sí, se convenció… esa sería la forma de darle a Karen una lección… buscó su celular y sacó todas las fotos que pudo…

-Mamá, hola que tal, ¿cómo estás?

-Muy bien hijo, que sorpresa. Normalmente llamas los domingos. ¿Necesita algo mi pequeño saltamontes?-

-Ay Rosemary como me sigas llamando saltamontes, cuando sea director despídete de tu cargo jajaja.

-Ay hijo para mí y para tu padre siempre serás aquel niño angelical, con carita dulce y afable. Y si me quieres despedir, pues hazlo, pero jamás te dejaré de llamar así.

-jajaja mamá tú sabes que es una broma, ¿no?

-Por supuesto, pequeñín. ¿Cómo están tus cosas? Y ¿Karen, todo bien?

-Si mamá tranquila, ¿por qué crees que necesito algo?, todos estamos bien…

-Bueno si tú dices. ¿En qué puedo servirte?

Ahora sí, había llegado el momento de la verdad… colocó el audio del celular en altavoz y…

-Mamá, estoy con mis primos y estamos realizando el árbol genealógico a modo de recordatorio, para no olvidar nuestras raíces, ¿si me entiendes?

-Sí claro y que te falta…

-La parte de Tío Albert…

-Tú sabes muy bien que de eso no hablamos…

-Ay mamá por favor, en algún momento puede que salga el sol y aparezca la familia que tan feliz hizo a tío en sus tiempos de juventud… además, tenemos derecho a saber por lo menos el nombre, si da la casualidad que aparece de un momento a otro y yo me enamorara de ella, ¿no sería incesto?

-Sí, pues supongo que tienes razón. Deja que me vaya hasta la recámara para hablar contigo, tu tía Elroy está rondando, tú sabes cómo se pone ella cuando uno medio comienza a decir el nombre…

-Ok hijo, ya estoy aquí. Mira si crees que con ese cuento tengo suficiente la respuesta es no, ok. Sin embargo voy a acceder a darte el nombre y lo que quieras saber.

-Ajá mamá, ¿cómo se llamaba la esposa y la hija de tío?, con el nombre completo por favor.

-La esposa se llamaba María Andreína Blanco, él le decía Nina. Y a la niña la bautizaron con el nombre de Candice en honor a los famosos dulces que hace tu tío y Andreina como su mamá. ¿Satisfecho?

-Claro que sí mamá.

-Abrígate hijo mío, ¿sí?, ya están comenzando los aires invernales, no quiero te me vayas a enfermar, ¿ok?

-¡Si mamá tranquila! Gracias, luego nos hablamos. Un beso.

-Entonces Candy… ¿Qué otra prueba necesitas?

-No lo puedo creer… ya no estoy sola. Snif snif, Dios mío gracias, mamá gracias!

-Prima, bienvenida a la familia, a Londres, a mi vida y muy pronto a la vida de mis padres y el más importante… mi tío Albert.

-No me cabe en el pecho tanta felicidad, ¡gracias a ti también Anthony!

-Oh Candy, ven acá.

Se fundieron en un laaaargo abrazo, lleno de tantos sentimientos encontrados…

Estaba anonadada con la situación. Ni en sus más locos sueños hubiese podido pensar que podía encontrar parte de su familia tan rápidamente y con tanta aceptación.

… Pero mientras ellos celebraban felicidad dentro de la heladería, por fuera, unos ojos maliciosos les miraban y fotografiaban indebidamente su momento íntimamente familiar…

…Anthony le brindó una barquilla y como si fueran dos copas las alzaron e hicieron un brindis… y también reguero (4).

Al rato de celebrar, Eliza se fue a preparar su material recién adquirido y luego llega Karen.

-Mi amor, hoy vamos de parranda. Hola Candy.

-Hola Karen, ¿qué tal?

-¿Bien y tú?

-Excelente. Candy, tú también vas con nosotros y no te puedes echar para atrás, las chicas me dijeron que tu prometiste ir la próxima vez.

-Es cierto. ¿A qué hora saldremos?

-¿A las 8 pm les parece bien? ¡Vamos a bailar uhh!

-¿Y dónde vamos?

-Mi amor, ya tu sabes para donde.

Mientras le enviaba un mensaje a Terry por celular.

_Territo: No digas que no vas, vístete que vamos de rumba, a las 8pm salimos de aquí. Te esperamos. Karen._

-Karen, que me recomiendas usar para hoy. Voy muy casual o elegante… ¿cómo?

Puedes tomar el estilo que más te convenga Candy, cualquier cosa te ha de quedar muy bien, tienes un cuerpo muy bonito.

-¡Vaya, gracias por el cumplido!

-¡Ok Anthony! Cierra esto ya.

-¡Como desee mi comandanta!

Candy estaba tratando de tomar un look que le quedara bien, ya había sacado toda la ropa que tenía en el closet.

-Ya estoy harta de buscar, son las 7:30pm y no me he vestido aún.

Escogió por fin unos botines de cuero con tacón bajo, jean azul y un blazer negro con mangas largas de chiffon y un cuello en V bordado delicadamente. Se hizo un moño hacia arriba y se dejó caer flequillo hacia los lados, se colocó accesorios color negro y turquesa, con una bolsa del mismo color se colocó un rosa pálido en los labios y creyón negro en los ojos… se miró al espejo y le agradó lo que vio.

-Candy… faltan 10 para las 8pm, ¿estás lista?

-Sí Karen.

-Viste, te lo dije, cualquier cosa te queda bien.

-¡Guao Candy, que guapa te ves!

-Gracias chicas, ustedes también están muy bellas- ¿Y a quien estamos esperando?

-Al primo de Karen, ¡a por fin lo voy a conocer!

-¿Cómo? Yo te lo presenté Candy, en la heladería, ¿no lo recuerdas?

-Ya va, ¿Terrence es tu primo?

-Sí. Ah ya sé. Yo no te lo presenté como mi primo, eso fue lo que pasó!

… rayos, no pensé que lo fuese a ver tan rápido… pensó Candy.

-Buenas Noches señoritas…

-Ya pensaba que no venías, ¡cómo no me respondiste!

-Hola chicas, están muy hermosas…

-Gracias Terry

-Hola Candy…

-Hola

-Territo, ¿qué te pasó en el dedo?

-Nada Karen, a alguien le gustó mucho mi dedo, y quiso ver si yo tenía la suficiente elasticidad- siempre mirando a Candy con una sonrisa de lado…

-Creo tener la sospecha de quien fue el autor…

-No creo que te des por enterada… le contestó a Karen mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Candy.

Ella se sonrojó y volteó la mirada, con una sonrisa secreta… Esta noche será muy laaaarrrrgaaaa…

Llegaron al club y había mucha gente, sin embargo, pudieron avistar una mesa grande para todos un poco lejos del bar y del kareoke.

-Annie vamos a cantar-

-Claro Karen-

-Anthony vamos a la barra, creo que allá está Stear, por favor acompáñame- suplicó Patty

-Está bien, yo te acompaño… Candy ya vengo-

-Ajá!-

-Entonces… ¿te comieron la lengua los ratones?-

-¡Tus ganas!-

-¡Se nota que no me conoces, si supieras cuales son mis ganas, no hicieras el comentario!-

-No me importa saberlo tampoco-

Se arrimó más hacia ella… -¿Estás segura?-

-Claro que sí- Lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Sabes que creo? Que te pones nerviosa conmigo, porque de una forma irremediable yo te gusto-

-¿Estoy en lo cierto?-

-Púdrete-

-¡Vaya, creo que es la primera palabra fuerte que me has dicho! ¡Aplauso!-

Ella cambió el tema y con una sonrisa preguntó… -¿Cómo va tu dedo? ¿Cuánto tiempo de reposo te dieron?-

-Te parece gracioso, ¿no?... si ya lo veo… me dieron 2 semanas para quitarme la tablilla, ¿contenta?-

-No voy a decir que me alegre que te duela, pero no te miento si te digo que sentí un fresquito…

-claro-

-Y solo estaría contenta si hubieses aprendido la lección de no tocar sin permiso, la pregunta es: ¿aprendiste?- pregunta Candy sonriendo.

-demostraste tu punto- le contestó él con su cara muy lavada

-¿sabes que pienso? Terrence-

-Me gustaría saber… y es Terry…-

-Que estás extrañado de que yo no haya sido de esas que se parten por ti y te sientes atraído por mí, pero no sabes demostrarlo, porque estás tan acostumbrado a que se rindan a tus pies… desde ya te digo que no esperes eso de mi… no seré una más de tus conquistas…-

-Directa… me gusta eso… pero ¿sabes qué? Acabas de comenzar un juego peligroso y adictivo-

-Despídete de esos pensamientos… no sabes lo que dices…-

-¡Oh sí que lo sé!-

-Tengo la canción perfecta para ti, lástima que no hablas mi idioma…

-¿En serio?-

-Haré lo posible por entender-

-Anda, descárgate en el Kareoke, espero no desafines tanto. Ah y gracias por dedicarme una canción…-

-Idiota-

-Dame el micrófono Karen-

-¡Candy vas a cantar, que emoción… tienes agallas niña frente a toda esta gente…!-

-¿Sabes lo que significa Andreina? Valiente… solo estoy haciéndole el honor a mi nombre…

-Wao! El escenario es tuyo-

Le pregunta al DJ… -¿tiene canciones latinas de los 80?-

-Hay un montón de ellas, ¿cuál desea señorita?

-A punto de Caramelo de Melissa-

-Vieja, vieja, pero buena buena, ¿en español o en Inglés?

-En español, por favor-

-Ok, ¿estás preparada?

-Sí…

1, 2, 3, y….

Estrofa I

Él es la ley, en tierra de ciegos, el tuerto es el Rey.

Y piensa el señor, que cuando te mira te hace un favor.

Va a cuatro manos, si de esta manera alcanza el poder,

Más no pide manos porque a él no lo atrapa ninguna mujer

_Siempre su mirada iba a Terry y él solo sonreía…_

Coro

Jura que está a punto de caramelo

Jura que es la última gota de agua en el desierto

Que estar con él, es la sucursal del cielo

Y ni siquiera es un infeliz pobre

¡Es solo un pobre infeliz!

Estrofa II

Cambia de piel según la persona que está frente a él,

Ave rapaz destroza a su presa y da marcha atrás,

Pero conmigo se descompone si me vuelve a ver

Soy el cristal que quiso y no pudo llegar a romper.

Coro…

¡Un aplauso a nuestra joven, bella y hermosa voz latiiiinaaaaa!

No se dio cuenta en que momento bajó la escalera halada hacia afuera… Terry la había alcanzado y arrinconado detrás del escenario…

-Tienes razón, es la canción perfecta para mí-

-¿Cómo supiste?….-

-¿lo que decía? O corazón, viví en España, sé hablar tu idioma, sé lo que me dedicaste y lo acepto ahora tú probarás de esa última gota de agua y acto seguido… la besó…

Skarllet Norman: _Que bueno que te guste mi historia, espero siga siendo entretenida para ti. Si, el amor entre Albert y Nina era real en esos tiempos en que la concibieron. Y como preparó todo… no podía esperar menos de mi Albert tan galante._

Aliiiiiz G:_ Si, esta Candy tiene sentido del humor, pero puede ser muy parecida o muy diferente del perfil que estamos acostumbrados a ver. Igual con el resto de los personajes. Así que ojalá te siga gustando y gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para leerme._

Usagihell34:_ Espero siga siendo emocionante esta historia para ti. Gracias por tus ánimos._

Iris Adriana:_ Gracias por tu comentario. Me anima a redactar lo mejor posible y ponerle más corazón para que te siga gustando. Se ve un poco más cerquita, el momento tan esperado para encontrarse cara a cara con su padre, por lo pronto tiene a quien la cuide._

Kira anima:_ Espero sigas leyendo y te siga gustando. No te desanimes que aunque tarde a veces en actualizar, no me gusta dejar nada inconcluso. Hasta la próxima._

Magda Vidal: _Gracias por seguir mi primer guion público y esperar las actualizaciones. Espero no decepcionarte._

Vianyv07:_ Me encanta que te encante. Gracias por seguirme._

Guest_: __Aquí otro capítulo. Espero te guste. Gracias por leer._

Maya_: Gracias por lo de fantástica. Aquí otro capítulo. Espero te siga emocionando. Saludos._

Keyla1302_: Gracias por tu comentario. Seguí tu consejo Aquí te va un capítulo tan larguito como el anterior y no me demoré en publicar._

_**Gracias a todas si alguna me falto espero que no… las que me siguen y las anónimas también. Hasta prontito. Dios me las cuide.**_


End file.
